earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Leon Meager
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Background Approximately six weeks prior to the end of the last century, an unusual crystal shard formed in the essence rich sky over the Silver City, the capital of Heaven. The shard was especially unusual as it contained two angelic embryos instead of just one. Angels were not known to have multiple births and thus this was brought before the Presence only after it had been examined for a number of months. Leonardo: 2000 - 2012 At the command of the Presence, the shard hatched and two graces emerged. The Presence gave each grace a physical form and identity with one becoming male and the other female. The celestial beings were named and sent for assessment where it was determined they were Ariels, celestial beings of creativity and inspiration. While his twin sister was chosen to apprentice under the Archangel Gabriel and groomed to become the next Voice of the Almighty, Leon was sent down to Earth to be a guardian angel. While most of his kind simply wander about to provide protection, dissuade temptation, and offer inspiration to mortals as needed, looking after specific individuals only when assigned and only for temporary durations, Leon early on took an interest in the youngest child of Sam and Allison MacKay. This sounds creepy but Leon would apparently watch Ellie while in some subspace realm adjacent to our dimension, where Leon could be unseen but able to use his angelic powers to cross over should there be a need to do so. However, the very night where Leon could have helped most, was the same time Pax Dei swept down and dragged Leon away just as he was preparing to spare Ellie from her brother's drug-fueled rage. Leonardo: 2012 - 2014 The Throne Asmodel, commander of the Bull-Host of Pax Dei, decided that he would be the best choice to properly discipline Leon. Taken to the Bull-Host's camp, Leon was tethered between three masses of land in the Void which orbited a fiery essence cloud. Leon's chest was cut open to expose his grace to the raw essence. Asmodel had used this technique before to convert angels to the seraphim order but Leon proved resilient to this technique. When the conversion didn't happen, Asmodel ordered that Leon be left so chained and the ritual repeatedly twice every day. Leon still didn't turn, boldly defying the urge to release the "taint" of his grace to fully embrace the cleansing fire. This earned Leon the unrelenting wrath of Asmodel who often personally did the cutting on Leon. Asmodel came to find new ways to make Leon's suffering more excruciating in the hopes of breaking the Ariel, but then one day the new Metatron came to the camp and ordered Leon freed and allowed to return to Earth, citing he had been pardoned on authority of the Presence. As Leon was set to return to Earth, he quietly gave his sister a "thank you" before he snatched a flaming sword from Asmodel's armory and flew off.Network Files: Leon Meager 1 Empyrean: 2014 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) This angel is an interesting sort. He is neither fallen, nor is his grace free from corruption. Though, he is clearly not a devil as his grace is still of a supernatural quality, but he has shown a familiarity and strange fondness for the essence of the extra-dimensional substance known as the Bleed. Further examination is advised. * (Submitted by Gremlin) Leo is delightfully weird. He is awkward as hell (pun intended) and he is prone to incredibly bad Freudian slips. Leo, as I like to call him to irritate him, does love my Ellie dearly though (as he should, since he was supposedly created to love her) and I know that he would go to great lengths to keep her safe... and because of that, I like him. * (Submitted by Herald) I always figured there was something special about this kid that I'd see working at the Cabaret. Never figured he'd be a freakin' angel sent from Heaven though. Danny really does know how to collect a truly wide range of weirdos. Threat Assessment Resources * Ariel Physiology ** Cosmic Awareness ** Dimensional Shifting ** Flight ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Immortality ** Teleportation * Connection to the Bleed & Four Murums * Expert Martial Artist * Expert Swordsman * Gourmet Cook * Flaming Sword Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Anti-Supernal Sorcery * Vulnerability Eldritch and Infernal Energy Trivia and Notes Trivia * He's from beyond the Bleed. Notes * Leon Meager is an original character commissioned by Earth27FanGirl. * His supervisor, Maura Lee Karupt, is a nod to the Doom Patrol TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Leon Meager * Character Gallery: Leon Meager Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Dannyzen Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Martial Arts Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Red Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Managers Category:Students Category:Dating Characters Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Heavenite Category:Swordsmanship Category:Healing Category:Wings Category:Heaven Clan Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Subsidiary Reality V